Stray
by WinterFoxtails
Summary: AU where Levi is part of a cleaning squad in a movie theater and stumbles upon a lone patron, Eren, who is in the way of his cleaning. What will happen? Eren x Levi. Please R&R


Summary: In this AU Levi is part of a cleanup crew at a movie theater. When he goes to clean after the credits are done rolling his notices Eren, a patron who is crying in his seat. What will happen from this besides the growing annoyance of Eren getting in the way of Levi's dutiful cleaning?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series Attack on Titan. That all belong to Hajime-san who is doing a fine job of destroying all my feels with his talent.

Author's Note: Boredom at work and the lack of rping in my life has led me to start writing fanfiction again. All you poor pitiful souls. So enjoy this little bout of random in an AU setting. The thought of high and mighty Levi being a janitor at a movie theater amuses me. In fact, this whole fanfic will probably end up amusing me before the day is done. The first chapter is going to be short. I love love love feedback plus I'd like to get a chapter in when work allows. So please leave a review!

It wasn't unusual to have the occasional lingering soul in a theater when the movie was over. Although thanks to Marvel it seemed to become more of a trend to be so diligent for patrons to stay until the credits started rolling. Diligent Levi who liked to have the movie theater cleaned and swept spotless as quickly as possible was forced to wait until the last patron had stepped out. Normally, he'd mindlessly watch the credits roll and listen to the music that played along. However, this wasn't a movie with any end credits and the theater showed. The majority of the patrons had left except for one. One, crying young man.

"Heh, think the movie was too much for him?" whispered Oluo snickering a bit before he winced from the swift kick to the calf by Petra. Levi ignored both of them, his stare bearing down on the one remaining patron. What was even this kid's problem? While Levi hadn't seen the movie personally, he knew it wasn't a tragedy by any means. This kid was getting in the way of his diligent cleaning and forcing him to endure standing next to Oluo who wanted to do nothing more than be annoying.

"I'm going to get started, the credits are almost done anyway," Levi stated and before Petra could scold him began moving his way down the row of chairs. He could hear Petra and Oluo not far away the two seeming to work together, mostly so Petra could keep the older male in line. When Levi had started working at the theater he was curious why someone like Oluo would work here. Now he had come to the conclusion: it was because no one wanted to hire such a self-enlightened bastard.

When the credits were done the lights came on giving Levi better sight to see what he was doing. No stray popcorn kernal went unchecked but his broom stopped when it wasn't trash but a boot he had been trying to sweep up. Levi's eyes wandered upward noticing the boot was attached to a leg and that leg was attached to….

Oh, damnit the kid was still here.

Levi's scowl was met with big, teary emerald eyes that reminded him of a puppy that had been denied some food from the dinner table. Such a look would've probably brought out sympathy from Petra but it only filled Levi with annoyance.

"The movie is over, get up, you're in the way," Levi said blankly. The customer blinked up at Levi for a few seconds before looking over at the screen as if realizing the movie really was over. Levi's frown deepened and he even tapped the patron's boot with his broom. Hard. He wanted to get this done before HE got scolded by his boss.

For a few moments, the customer continued to stare blankly at the screen as if waiting for maybe it to continue playing. Then reluctantly he rose turning to face Levi. The height difference...with the way this patron was acting it wasn't fair he was taller than Levi.

"Excuse me," the customer said sadly and it was then Levi realized he was the reason his diligent cleaning was getting delayed as it was his fault for blocking the patron's path. He side stepped with his broom out of the way his eyes watching the brunette with big puppy dog eyes. "Sorry...again," the patron said before stepping down the steps and exiting the theater.

"Awe, the movie must've really bothered him, ya think?" asked Petra who was suddenly next to Levi. He turned to see that most of the cleaning had been done between her and Oluo. The last bit was the row he himself hadn't finished. He cursed under his breath mostly because he had been beaten by the two of them but also because a felt a grown man shouldn't cry like that in a movie theater.


End file.
